This wasn't supposed to happen SESSHOMARU
by hieislucky13
Summary: A village basically banishes one of the two demons to live with Lord Sesshomaru. Crappy first chapter since it's a year old. Bare with me people. Rated M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**READ ME****!!: okay, I wrote this more that a year ago. The grammar and spelling sucks I know. Quizilla basically died so I have to post EVERYTHING on here now T.T If you can make it through the first chapter, I guarantee the others are much better! And yea, I've improved my writing a lot over the past year.**

You're name is Kentana, you're a cat Demon and u live with your sister who is 8 years older than you. You're 14 and she's 22. You have light purple hair and green eyes. You're a/b 5'6 and You're sis is a/b 6 foot. You two live in a village that never really accepted u. they just let u stay there so u wont kill them. However there were some people in town that were ur friends. Ur sister, Suki, was betrothed to be married next spring. all u had were ur friends, there wasnt really a guy around that liked u more than a friend. But u didnt mind. Now to start with the real storyfinally!!

"Kentana! wait up!" u heard ur friend Yumi yell as u headed to the forest. "Oh, hey Yumi. What's wrong?" U asked. "oh, nothin except for the fact that the elders have a task for u. They told me to come find u."She answered. I rolled my eyes. the elders r the reason most people here hate me.They say Im a no good demon that will bring nothin but trouble. "They need my help? I respectfully tell them to shove it up their as," I said. Yumi smiled and said, "Well they were goin to send u somewhere I think," she said. "probably they're gonna try and send me to hell," I said. "oh, just come see what they want," she said sternly. 

"grrr... fine. But if they put Holy water on me again I swear I'll kill them," I said. She nodded and pulled me past all the shops and to the house of Elders. I walked up the stone steps and entered. I was hit with the strong scent of insence.'it stings my nose' I thought. "Ah kentana ur here," 1 of them said. "what the hell do u guys want?" I asked readying my claws. "No need to be hostile," an old man said anxsoisly(sp). I sighed "then wat do u need of me?" "The preistess got a reaading that a very powerful demon would come through here in a couple years to wipe out the entire village," they said. "and this means what to me?" I said.

"We can make u human," one said. "Y would I want to trade my demon body for a weak human one?" I said. "Do u want ur sister to get maried next spring?" one asked as a crooked smile spread across his face. I scowled. "What do u need me to do?" I mummbled(SP). "We need u to find this man and make sure he doesn't come our way," the elder said. "Ok fine, When is he coming?" I asked. "We dont know , that's why we need u to find him and stay there with him so he wont come and destroy our village." 

"But that means..." I trailed off. "U will have to stay out of th evillage, yes," another elder said. "B-But, all my friends r here. And I dont even know where to find this guy!" I was starting to yell a bit. "We have a map," they said handing me a scroll. I sighed and asked "can I at least know his name?" "Lord Sesshomaru," an elder said. "It's important u leave as soon as possible." "Fine." I said. I turned to leave and then I asked "And I'll never came back?" "no," they answered. "Good," I said and turned around and cut one of the elders throats. 

"1 of ur lives for leavin mine." and I walked out. Tears formed in my eyes as the reality of the situation hit me. I have to leave everyone behind. Even Suki! I thought. I began to cry harder and ran back to the house. Suki was a sleep. It was pretty late. I cried silently and packed my bag. I left a letter telling her that I left so she could get married and to save the village. I swung my sword on my back and hid daggers in my pockets and shoes. I took 1 last look at my house and left. I walked for a few hours along the river since the map told me as long as I followed it, the castle would be in plain sight. then it started to rain. Did I mention I hate water? I kept running along the river until I saw some lights in the distance. I 'm here already? I thought.I had only been walking for a/b 5 hours. he's closer to the village than I thought. 

AS I got closer a huge castle loomed above me. There was no gait or doorbell but a big brass knocker. I knocked 3 times and the door and it creaked open. "Whatis it that u need?" Said a small girl's voice. "I need to get shelter from this rain and I was sent by the Elders of the village not far fro here," I said. I was soaked through. A little girl no more than 8 let me through the door. "Thanks," I said. "Lord Sesshomaru!! We have a visitor!" the girl shouted. "We need a towel!" I smiled. This little human child was so sweet. 

Then I see a tall majorly HOT dog demon walk out of one of the hallways with a beige towel. He handed it to me. He such great face markings. 2 maroon stripes on each cheek and a blue moon on his forehead just beneath his long silver hair. "U must be Kentana," He said. I straightened up in suprise. "How do u know my name?" I asked. "The elders of that pathetic little village told me that they would send a cat demon my way." he said. "Ur no gonna attack the village anytime soon r u?" I asked. He frowned "Where did u get that idea?"he asked. My blood began to boil. "Those bastards, they lied to me. They knew I would only leave if my sister could get married." I said angrily. aparently I had a dangerous arau coming from me cuz Sesshomaru took 2 steps back. I yawned. 

"U can kill them tomorrow, for now u really need to get dry." Sesshomaru said. I took off my bag. "Damn, All my clothes r soaked," I said. "Go and take a bath, I'll see if I can get then dry," He said. "rin, will u take her to the bath room?" He asked. the little girl Im guessing was Rin nodded and signaled for me to follow. The water was Already there and heated. I stripped and soaked in the water. Those stupid elders, Im gonna kill them when I get back.


	2. Chapter 2

NO RECAP!

Gods this hot water felt great. I ihated/i rain. I scrubbed my hair to get the mud and rain water out of it. Finally the water got cold and I pulled myself out of the water. I picked up a beige towel and started to dry off. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Rin. I quickly wrapped up in the towel. "Lord Sesshomaru told me to give you these," she said sweetly. I smiled and said, "Thank you." She left and I took off the top of the box. "Beautiful.." I trailed off. It was a black kimono with red trim and underneath was violet. The obi was red as well.

I quickly put it on and walked out of the bathroom. My nose twitched and I sniffed the air. It smelled wonderful. I followed the smell to a well set table where Lord Sesshomaru was sitting with Rin on one side of him and a green little demon on the other. "Hey," I said with a smile, "Thank you for the kimono, it's really beautiful." He nodded and motioned for me to sit next to Rin. I sat down and the green froglike demon blew a whistle.

A large door opened and many servants began to set the table with delicious looking food. My eyes widened. I'd never seen so much food!! Was he royalty or something? After the servants went away Lord Sesshomaru introduced himself properly. "So your name in Kentana?" he asked. I nodded. "Well as you know I am Lord Sesshomaru. This pathetic looking demon to my right is Jaken, and you already know Rin," he said. Jaken made a whimpering noise but said nothing.

Sesshomaru started fixing himself a plate and then helped Rin with hers. I started to put food on my plate but Jaken smacked my hand away. "You eat after me!" he squeaked. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Jaken was smacked on the back of the head by Lord Sesshomaru. "Jaken you will be kind to company," he said in an unemotional tone. Jaken gulped and said, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." I took that as a sign and started to make my plate again. Rin began to tell us about her day. About how she got to pick flowers with the servant girls and that she was almost killed by a demon by Lord Sesshomaru saved her.

Not that I had a problem with the child, but why did a powerful demon like Lord Sesshomaru keep the girl? Was a sort of father figure to her? Finally everything was eaten and I couldn't remember a time when I had eaten this much. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Rin smiled up at me. "Hm?" I said. "What did I do?" I asked. "Lord Sesshomaru can we keep her please!! She's such a cute kitty!" Rin shouted. I blushed immediately and looked down. I was here on a mission to keep Lord Sesshomaru away. I hadn't actually thought I'd be staying with him.

I dared to look up at Lord Sesshomaru and was surprised by what I saw. A small smirk played on his lips. I gave him a shy smile. "I suppose so.." He trailed off. Rin jumped and hugged Lord Sesshomaru. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!!" she shouted. I laughed a little bit. So I guess I'm her new pet.. Jaken blew the whistle again and the table was cleared. Jaken left quickly and Rin followed a girl into the kitchen to talk to her. Lord Sesshomaru got up and so did I. "Thank you for letting me stay, but you really don't have to," I said. "Rin likes you, and you seem to need a place to go. Not to mention the village you wanted to slay tomorrow.." He said. "Well, I was going to, but I decided against it," I said.

"Why," he asked. "Well, my sister still lives there with her fiancé, and I want her to get married," I said with a sad smile knowing I wouldn't be there for the wedding. He seemed to notice. "If you follow me I'll show you to your room," he said. I nodded and followed him up a few flights of stairs. He stopped at a purple door and opened it. There was a four-post bed and a dresser. The room was so big I could have fit my entire house in it! There was also a walk-in closet and my own personal bathroom.

I was speechless. "Do you like it?" he asked. I gulped and nodded unable to find words. Finally I managed out a stuttery, "Th-thank you." He smiled and said, "You're welcome." I turned around and bowed to him. When I came back up he looked like he was thinking. "Lord Sesshomaru, if you don't mind me asking, why did you agree to take me from that village?" I asked. "What?" he said. "Well, you said you knew I was coming. What made you keep me? And what's stopping you from destroying the village?" I asked. This is where he smirked. "Rin has been traveling with me for two years, I'm a father to her. But she lacks a female influence in her life. Also, I lack a wife. That's where you come in. I asked those stupid humans if there was such a demon in the village. Then they told me about you. iYou/i are our bargaining plan. You will be my mate and Rin's mother," he said. My mouth hung open and I quickly shut it. "N-Nani?!" I shouted.

He smirked and said, "I hope you sleep well tonight by yourself, it will be your last night alone." And after that he left shutting the door behind him. Oh.. My.. Gods.. I was going to Rin's mother and Lord Sesshomaru's mate.. It's been a really long day..


End file.
